User talk:SNW
Hi! Hi! I always thought this 'Bob Marley Wiki' was a good idea of yours. I read about it on the Marleymagazine-forum and thought, ok lets see what I can contribute. I'm still quite new to the Marley/Reggae bootleg scene, but I'm sure I can contribute a little. I think the editing isn't much of a problem (did allready some on the OLPC as you have noticed), but how do I put new shows in the different categories? (this is the first time I work on this Wiki thing). I read the 'Help' pages, but couldn't find it (or understand it). Grtz Heelalo 19:33, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi there! :If you want to create a new article about a performance, for example about the 1977 concert in Brussels on May 11, write above in the address bar "1977-05-11", then copy the text from an existing show article (f.e. 1980-06-13) and paste it. Then edit the facts, band lineup, setlist, existing sources and some trivia about that performance. if you like you can add categories. Important is that you don't copy&paste copyrighted texts and contents. If you need more help, don't hesitate to ask me, or use the sandbox to make some experimental attempts. :Greetings! -- Swiss Nauruan Wailer 19:46, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Bandmembers nicknames A little question: should we always include the nicknames of bandmembers when writing the lineup etc., or not ? greetings Heelalo 15:35, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, why not? As long as it is linking to the correct article about the person. I saw you corrected the lineup of 1977-05-11 according to the new naming conventions, which was very good! Just go on with writing articles. If you can do any translations, don't hesitate. ;) Thanks and greetings! -- Swiss Nauruan Wailer 15:40, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Translations Well, about the translations, I tried once to translate a song in dutch, but it sounded so silly :-)...I mean, it seemed as if it just wasn't what Bob intended. I'm not saying that the songs shouldn't be translated, I just wanna say that I can't do it, well, I don't feel comfortable when translating it and anyway, I never find the correct dutch words. Maybe other Belgian or Dutch people can do it, hopefully. This Home Yard is getting more and more crowded with shows and songs and all...nice :-)!!! What about searching for a good symbol/picture for this Bob Marley-wiki? Just a picture or something more original (self-made)? Hopefully, in the future there will come more people to contribute here. greetings and keep up the good work Heelalo 15:19, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, of course it's strange to translate them. But i.m.h.o. it's important to make them in order to provide the message for non-English speaking people. A logo would be fine, feel free to create a page, for example Bob Marley Wiki:Logo proposals. And I'm sure more people will come, we just gotta trod on! ;) Greets -- Swiss Nauruan Wailer 18:40, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Pictures / sound samples Sorry, didn't have much time lately, but next week I'll find some time to start contributing some more ...then the lessons start again :-) I see you have been busy here, great ! I have a question: is it possible to upload files here on these Wiki-pages ? Pictures, artwork, maybe even MP3 ? Would be great so people can see or hear some snippets. greetings Heelalo 14:59, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi there, :surely pictures like album covers can be used here under the terms of "fair use"; as of artwork, this shouldn't be uploaded here, because most artworks contain copyrighted pictures, and artwork cannot be uploaded here under the terms of "fair use". regarding audio samples: yes, we can upload short samples (about 30 seconds), but not in MP3 format, but in OGG (OggVorbis) format :You see, we have to be very careful about these things due to the copyright... best wishes, greetings! -- Swiss Nauruan Wailer 15:04, 22 September 2006 (UTC) New BobMarley.com The new 'BobMarley.com' is great, but now we have to change all the links to that site (songs, albums,...). Damn ! Probably to keep us busy :-) anyway, greetings Heelalo 13:38, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Exodus album article the new article on the Exodus album needs some more description, but don't have time anymore and i'm out of inspiration right now anyway :-)...will work on it later grz Heelalo 15:28, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :greetings! :no problem, it already looks good...! Thanks for another contribution! -- Swiss Nauruan Wailer 11:36, 23 January 2007 (UTC)